Displays of the type having a backlight illuminating a light modulator are sometimes susceptible to parallax. Parallax effects can cause apparent distortions of a desired image when the displays are viewed from different angles.
Various types of optical layers are described in the following references:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,344 (Vance)        JP 06313813 A (Maeda)        JP 2000171614 A (Kin et al.)        JP 2000258760 A (Ono et al.)        JP 2000275422 A (Nomura et al.)        JP 2003005165 A (Maeda et al.)        JP 2003329825 A (Sekiguchi)        JP 2004020826 A (Sekiguchi)        JP 2004029837 A (Iino)        JP 2005128352 A (Ishii)        JP 2005283979 A (Tomono et al.)        JP 2006309150 A (Honda et al.)        JP 2007078958 A (Shibazaki et al.)        
The inventors have determined a need for improved optical layers and displays incorporating such layers.